Stand By You
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Emily Stark has no memories prior to being taken by Hydra. She has no idea she has a brother named Howard. She has no idea she had a fiancé, who was Bucky Barnes. All she knows is that she is in Hydra, and she has to keep the Winter Soldier in line. She has no idea that the man she loved and lost, isn't so lost and is a lot closer than she thinks. Re-write. Bucky/OC M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Stand By You

Hands put your empty hands in mine, and scars, show me all the scars you hide

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _"James Buchanan Barnes!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, keeping her as close as he could to his body. This was one of the last few times he would be able to see her before he went with Steve._

 _"You come back to me or else. I will track you down." He knew she was joking about tracking him down, but she was serious about him coming back to her._

 _"I will. I promise Miss Stark. I made you a promise when I gave you that ring." He bent down and pressed his lips to hers and gripped her tighter._

 _"I think I love you." She pulled away and smiled up at him, her green eyes shining from light tears in her eyes. She was worried that he wouldn't come back and he could read it all over her face._

 _"You think?" He spun her around and set her down, grinning from ear to ear at the sound of her laughing. He loved the sound of her laugh. He wanted to hear it for the rest of his life._

 _"Okay, okay. I love you James Buchanan Barnes. I always will. I promise." She smiled and put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. Her green eyes meeting his blue, and she smiled softly._

 _To him, the whole world faded away and it was just the two of them, standing in the loud pub, face to face. They only saw each other._

 _"Bucky I..." They were interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder and a solid, tall frame, standing behind him._

 _"It's time Bucky. We need to go and get rest for tomorrow." Bucky turned his head and looked at Steve standing behind him and he gave him a nod then turned back to his girl._

 _Her smile faded and she had a frown on her beautiful face. The light, bright green faded from her eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness._

 _"You come back to me Bucky. I love you." She pressed his lips to his and gave him a passionate kiss, every emotion she was feeling going into that kiss._

 _"Come back to me."_

Emily woke up with a pounding headache. She couldn't remember the last 12 hours, and didn't know if particularly wanted to. She opened her eyes to blinding lights and shut them quickly again. What the hell had happened to her?

"Good morning Miss Stark. I hope you slept well." Emily groaned and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt cold hard metal on the table below her and when she sat up, and could see without feeling the need to vomit, she saw 50 armed guards in the room surrounding her.

"It's marvelous isn't it? The serum we developed, while not the same as Erskine, has also given her powers. It has made Sargent Barnes into a wonderful weapon for our cause, and it seems her as well." Emily brought a hand to her face and winced when her fingers ran over a deep cut in her forehead.

"Where the hell am I?" She spoke with a hoarse voice and coughed loudly. It was as if she had forgotten how to speak.

"You my dear, are with Hydra. You will be used as a weapon for the greater good. It is quite marvelous, she is using her powers without even knowing it." Emily frowned and looked down at her hands. She let out a loud scream and fell back off of the table and onto the floor.

Electricity shot out of her hands and towards some of the guarded men who couldn't get out of its path fast enough. It shocked them quickly and they let out loud, anguished screams, before falling to the ground, dead and scorched.

"Oh yes what a wonderful gift she has." Emily scampered back, away from the men and the table. She looked around with wild eyes. She needed to get out. She had to get out of here.

"Bring the soldier. Let them meet." Emily's breathing increased rapidly. She didn't know what the hell was going on or where the hell she was.

"Fraulein, you will be of great service to Hydra." Emily looked up and saw a short, stout man with glasses and thinning hair. He had a thick accent that made it very hard to understand what she was saying, but she had gotten the memo.

She was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stand By You

And hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine so yours can open too

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _Emily met the handsome, James Buchanan Barnes, while walking down the Brooklyn streets. Her brother Howard was developing a car that he said would be able to run without every touching the ground again. Emily loved it when Howard came up with new inventions, but she felt that he was quite ambitious. Sometimes too ambitious. But she loved his creativity. He was much more creative than she was._

 _"All it takes is a little imagination, my baby sister." She crinkled her nose at the thought of Howard calling her a baby. She was no more a baby than he was a mature adult. She was 20 years old and she didn't have as much experience in the world as Howard, but that did not mean she was a baby._

 _"Don't call me a baby Howard. I'm not that much younger than you." She remembered Howard letting out a low chuckle and ruffling the hair on top of her head._

 _"Yes Emily. You're not a baby anymore. You're a woman with her own opinions and thoughts. Quite a stubborn woman too." Emily nodded and they went about their day. Howard was working on his designs and plans for his 'flying car' and Emily was helping any way she could. Which brought her to the streets when Howard sent her on an errand to get some miscellaneous nuts and bolts._

 _Emily loved the Brooklyn streets. She loved how busy it could get and how the people here were honest, hard workers. It was such a difference from the crowd that Howard associated with. The rich, the spoiled, the ones with the big bucks and little concern for the working man._

 _"Excuse me ma'am. You dropped this." Emily felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to the man that tapped on her shoulder. He was a small, lanky man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket that was too big for him._

 _"Oh thank you so much." Emily smiled and reached out and grabbed the notebook that had fallen out of her pocket. Without that she would have no idea what to get for Howard._

 _"And this too miss, you dropped some money." Emily looked behind the man who gave her the notebook and felt her face heat up. The man stepped beside the smaller one and held out his hand with the money enclosed._

 _Emily licked her lips nervously and reached and grabbed his hand with the money in it. He was probably the most handsome man Emily had ever laid eyes on. She flushed again when she looked him up and down._

 _He was tall, taller than her 5'4" frame, probably 5'12". He was toned with good muscles, but not huge. The man had dark brown hair that was neatly combed to the side and had striking, beautiful blue eyes._

 _"T-thank you." Emily dropped her hands to the side and in the process had dropped the notebook. She bent down to grab it and knocked her head into the blonde strangers on the way down._

 _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Emily apologized over and over again, the brunette was laughing to himself, and the blonde that she had rammed her head into, was rubbing his head._

 _"Don't worry about Steve. Nothing in there to damage." Emily watched the blonde give his friend and shove and Emily covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle._

 _"Well I am sorry. And thank you for the notebook and the money. I really appreciate your honesty." Emily shoved both into her purse and smiled at both, still blushing._

 _"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Emily Stark. Very nice to meet you, Steve, and you are..." she held her hand out to the brunette and bit her lip when he grabbed her hand and with a little smirk, took a step closer to her._

 _"James Buchanan Barnes. But call me Bucky." Emily smiled and shook his hand and then let her hand fall to her side._

 _"Well I should thank you properly. Let me buy you dinner. Both of you. I insist. I just have one errand to run for my brother." Emily watched Steve and Bucky look at each other and they both were a little hesitant. Well Steve was._

 _"Please, I insist. You saved me today by giving me back my notebook and this money. My brother would've killed me if I had lost it." She looked from Bucky to Steve and when they agreed, she smiled widely._

 _"Great!"_

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

Emily remained crouched by the wall and continued to look around with wild eyes. The soldiers or guards were raising their weapons and aimed them towards one of the only doors in and out of this cold, dank room she was in. She heard a commotion and lifted her head to look at the cause.

There was a man standing in the doorway glaring at everything that moved. He oozes danger and anger. He looked deadly. She looked over at him, meeting his eyes and quickly looked away.

"Move." The man got a shove. He stopped and clenched his hands together, both his flesh and metal one. She watched his jaw clench and then he went wild. He started attacking the guards around him and the whole room erupted into chaos.

Emily curled up into a ball and made herself as small as possible. She covered her ears with her hands and clamped her eyes shut as tight as possible. She rocked back and forth, muttering to herself. Once the chaos was over and there was nothing. It silence, she sat up.

She leaned against the wall and looked around. The number of guards that were still standing was less than 10. The soldier was standing by the short man with the glasses.

"That was excellent. Excellent. Soldier come with me." The man and the soldier walked towards her and Emily's grew to the size of saucers. Was she going to be his next victim?

"Fräulein you have an important job. Your job is to keep the soldier focused on his tasks. You will make sure he succeeds at his missions. If he fails you will be punished. If you refuse you will be punished. You try and escape Fräulein, and the soldier who will keep you safe on missions, will find you and kill you. You see Fräulein, the soldier has one weakness and that is you. And for that, you will also be a great access to Hydra."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Well here's chapter 2! I had written 8 chapters of a different version of this story but I didn't like the direction it was going so this is a re-write. Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm writing this on my iPhone. Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

XxlesXx

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	3. Chapter 3

Stand By You

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you, Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _Emily laughed along to a story that Bucky was telling of Steve and himself. Steve had gotten into trouble, which Bucky said happened a lot, and had to get out of it with quick thinking. Emily had never met two people who were closer. It reminded her of the relationship she had with her brother._

 _"So Emily, your brother is Howard Stark." Emily couldn't help but let a little giggle escape when Steve quickly changed the subject. He clearly didn't want any more tales of his trouble making told._

 _"Yes I'm related to the great Howard Stark. It's quite an experience being related to someone like Howard. On the bright side, he's a genius inventor and it seems like he's always keeping me on my toes. He always tries to include me in his building and getting me to help when I can. He does have a better imagination than I do." Emily's smile faltered and she looked down at her hands resting on the table._

 _"I love my brother but it's hard not to feel unaccomplished in comparison. Everyone is asking what Howard will invent next or what Howard's big move is. He's so creative and inventive. I feel dull in comparison. Doesn't help that people expect me to be like Howard and invent different things and be as..." Emily searched for the words but decided to stop there. She shook her head and smiled once again. She looked at the two men siting across from her._

 _Steve looked uncomfortable, like he would rather be at home and not in a diner full of people. Bucky looked relaxed and suave. He was leaning back against the booth seat, one arm on the window sill and the other on the table. There were such differences between the two, but also a strong connection._

 _"I know what you mean. About feeling overshadowed." Steve spoke very softly. So softly that Emily almost didn't hear what he had said. But she did and she figured that he was talking about Bucky._

 _"You feel dull? Beautiful dame like you?" Emily covered her mouth with her hand and let out a very unlady like snort. Bucky was quite the charmer and she could easily see girls hearts getting broken by the handsome, blue eyed man._

 _"You are quite the charmer, Mr. Barnes. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back to my brother. He'll be wondering where I was with the things he needed." Emily smiled and moved out of the booth and stood by the table. She pulled her jacket on and got it buttoned up before she turned back to the two men._

 _"It was really nice meeting you and I thank you again for returning my notebook and money." Steve muttered a 'you're welcome' while Bucky once again flirted._

 _"Anything for a beautiful dame." Emily blushed and waved her hand towards the two and left the diner._

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

Emily looked at the man standing in front of her, the one the man they called Zola, had said she was going to be responsible for. He was standing in what would be their rooms/cells, glaring at her. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively and tried to be as still and silent as possible. She saw what he could do and she was not going to give him any reason to take his anger out on her.

"Soldier, Fräulein, you'll be spending a lot of time together. Your first mission is in 12 hours." Emily looked at the speaker in the room, cringing at the time frame she was given. She was responsible for keeping focused and on task. She was responsible for making sure he didn't screw things up. And she could barely look at him.

"M-my name is Emily. That's what they tell me a-anyway. I...I don't remember who I am or where I am or what the hell happened to me. I have no memories at all." Emily watched the soldier as he spoke. He made his way from a standing position to a sitting position on one of the chairs that was in the room.

"Do y-you have a name?" Emily wanted to smack herself. Of course he had a name. He must have a name. She never felt stupider. Here she was in a locked room with a man who could snap her in two and she was acting like a bumbling, brain dead baboon.

"I-it's alright if you don't want to tell me." Emily rubbed her arms with her hands and let out a shaky breath. She was freezing cold and nerves didn't help her shaking and teeth chattering.

"I don't know what my name is. I have no memories either." Emily jumped st the sound of his voice. It wasn't as deep as she expected. It was smooth and a little raspy, but definitely not as deep as she thought a man of his strength would have.

"O-oh." Emily let out a breath and started to fidget. She was damn cold and couldn't get herself warmed up. She found it hard to believe that this man was sitting where he was without a jacket of some sort. Instead he was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt/vest.

"You'recold." The man stood and walked towards her and his hand shot out beside her. He grabbed a blanket from one of the shelves in the room and handed it to her. The whole time Emily stood rigid and wide-eyed.

"Take it unless you want hypothermia." Emily gingerly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The man or soldier then walked back to his chair and took a seat. He didn't say anything else to her and barely looked at her from then on. Not that Emily minded. She would rather not have to interact with someone so dangerous.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Yay! Hope you like it and continue to read it! Hope you review!


	4. Chapter 4

Stand By You

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _Over the next few weeks, Emily and Bucky and Steve had spent quite a few days together, when they could. Emily was quickly growing close to Steve, finding him to be a brother to her, one that was more like her. And then Bucky, Emily found herself feeling things for Bucky she had never felt for another man._

 _It was a little later at night and Emily was rushing to get back to the apartment Howard and her were sharing. Howard had insisted that she get some parts for one of his smaller inventions._

Emily _had a damn hard time finding the place, Howard was quite picky, which left her out on the streets near dark. She cursed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat. She was freezing and wanted nothing more than to get home and get to bed. Damn she wanted to get to bed._

 _"Next time Howard can come himself." She grit her teeth and picked up her pace after hearing some voices behind her. Deciding she would try and take a shortcut, Emily turned into a back alley and began making her way down the darkening alley._

 _"Hey doll. What're you doing out so late?" Emily turned her head and met the brown eyes of a tall, lanky man. He was older than her and had a few scrapes on his face. He had a smell rich with alchohol and unwashed body parts._

 _"I'm going home." Emily turned around and screamed when another man, this one short and stout, grabbed her arms and turned her around to face the first man._

 _"What a beauty. We need a woman like you." Emily shuddered when a hand started making its way up the side of her body to her jacket. Emily could feel her face drain of colour and she stood frozen._

 _"P-please. Let me go. Please." She could feel her jacket being opened an store down her arms and she was frozen. She couldn't fight back._

 _"Let's have some fun doll." Emily let out a high pitched scream when she heard a tear and felt cool air on her skin. She was sure that she was going to get raped. She was terrified._

 _"Let her go!" Emily saw the lanky Steve swing his fist and he did hit one of her attackers, but then he himself had gotten knocked back. The one attacker was now focusing on him and not her._

 _"I can still have some fun." Emily cringed and lifted her leg and kicked the man between the legs. The man fell and Emily turned to run past him. The first man, who was previously fighting Steve, grabbed her by the waist._

 _"Please don't!" Emily kicked and screamed and was set down on the ground. A hand gripped her waist before the man was pulled away._

 _"Didn't your mother ever teach you that when a lady says no she means no?" The man got a fist square to the jaw and Emily cowered where she crouched. She covered her eyes with her hands and didn't take them off until she got a gentle tap on the shoulder._

 _"It's okay Emily." Emily looked up and saw Bucky. She threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his chest. She couldn't help but cling to him. He saved her from a horrible fate._

 _"Shh. It's okay sweetheart. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you." Emily felt his warm, strong hand rubbing her back and she pressed into him more. It wasn't until Steve coughed that she pulled away._

 _"Her coat is wrecked and her dress is ripped." Emily frowned and tried to pull it together to no avail._

 _"Here sweetheart. Take my coat." Emily let Bucky put it around her shoulders and she pulled her arms through and wrapped it around herself. She felt safe and warm._

 _"Thank you. Both. So much. If it weren't for you I would've..." Emily bit her lip and felt another wave of tears flood her eyes._

 _"Dont worry about it. Let's get you home okay." Emily nodded and followed Bucky and Steve out of the alleyway and back onto the lit streets._

 _'What an idiot.' She thought to herself as they were walking away from the alley and towards the building where she and Howard temporarily lived. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to go through an alley late at night._

 _"Bucky I'll catch up with you later." Emily saw Steve give Bucky a small smile before he turned to the right and they went to the left._

 _"Thank you Steve!" Emily called out after him and turned back to Bucky. She jumped when she heard a car backfire and squeezed Bucky's arm like it was her only lifeline._

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

The soldier watched her as she started to wake up. He had been up for an hour now and was waiting for her to wake up so he could start teaching her how to fight. He didn't know what she knew, if she knew anything. He wasn't really looking forward to this task, but he didn't have much of a choice. He told himself that he would've rather wanted to go and do these bastards bidding and not deal with this woman. But that wasn't true. This woman, Emily, she was his weakness. Somewhere and somehow, he knew her. He remembered her. She was the only thing he did remember. The rest was a blur.

"Wake up fräulein. You have work to do." The soldier watched her jump and stumble out of the bed. She pushed herself into the corner and drew her knees up to her chest. She was terrified. The soldier was struck with the strong need to protect her. Something he thought was coming from the fact that he recognized her. He remembered her. Brown hair, green eyes. Emily.

"Leave me alone!" The soldier glared at the camera that was in the room. He may have been a cold blooded assassin, but he was still a man and even if they tried to strip him of every goddamn emotion, he could still feel for her.

"Up fräulein. You and the soldier have work to do. I won't give you another warning. You have 5 minutes before you get dragged out by your hair." The dr, Zola, as he was called had done speaking. The room was mostly silent, save for Emily's quiet whimpering.

"Get up and get dressed. I'll be by you the whole time." The soldier looked at her, observed her. She slowly unpeeled her arms from her knees and stood on shaky legs.

"Get up and get dressed or they'll punish you." The soldiers tone came off as harsh and cold. He had memories of her and had a desperate need to try and protect her. She was his weakness and they knew that. His mission for the 2 of them, was to try and keep how much she effected him a secret.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alright! New chapter! Flashbacks as always and a new chapter! Hope you like and hope you review!

Thanks to all the reviewers so far:

Guest

PrettyMusic

FireInHerEyes

Thanka to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

AstroStarr

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

And thanks to everyone who followed so far:

samantalu

paddyfoot92

XxlesXx

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	5. Chapter 5

Stand By You

And hurt, I know you're hurting but so am I

And love, if your wings are broken please take mine so your can open too

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _Emily kept her jacket wrapped tightly around her body as she walked down the streets. Ever since her incident she had been terrified of walking down the streets even if she was with someone. She was terrified of being attacked again and even after telling Howard, and Howard telling her that he would make sure the man who attacked her would be punished, she was still scared._

 _"They'll pay. Believe me. No one attacks a Stark and gets away with it." That was the first time Emily has seen Howard as mad as he was. She's never seen him threaten death on anyone, but when she showed up to the apartment wearing Bucky's jacket and tears flowing down her face, she saw him seethe._

 _"Thank you Mr. Barnes. I've got it from here." Emily remembered Bucky hugging her and taking his jacket back only when she insisted. She thanked him again and walked into their apartment and locked the door behind her._

 _That was days ago and now Emily had to get back on the streets and walk them again. Howard insisted that she carry a gun with her, she didn't even know Howard carried one, but she refused._

 _"Thank god!" Emily saw the diner she was supposed to meet Steve and Bucky at, and all but ran towards the door. She flung it open and scurried inside, feeling more safe and welcome with the smell of fresh food and the friendly chatter of families on a Sunday afternoon._

 _"Over here sweetheart!" Emily walked over to the booth Bucky and Steve were sitting at and blushed and grinned when Bucky kissed her cheek then her temple. She was falling for Bucky. Hard._

 _"Hello Steve. Hi Bucky." Emily pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky's cheek and then sat down in the booth across from Steve. There was a reason why she was here, there was a reason why she asked to meet Steve and Bucky. She just wasn't sure how to say it._

 _"What can I get you?" Emily looked up when the waitress came to take their orders. She bit her lip anxiously. She didn't want to eat anything. She didn't think she could. She was too damn nervous to tell Bucky and Steve that she was leaving._

 _"What do you want sweetheart?" Emily didn't realize that Steve and Bucky had ordered until she felt Bucky's hand on hers, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand._

 _"Just orange juice and toast please." The waitress took their orders and turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen, her ponytail bouncing as she went._

 _"Are you okay Emily?" It was Steve that asked. She could've asked him the same thing. The entire time they were sitting there, he was quiet. He didn't say much and when he did say something, he had a tone to his voice._

 _"I do have something to tell you. Both of you." Emily brought her hands together and played with her nails. It was her nervous habit and it was once she didn't think she could break._

 _"What is it doll?" Emily became distracted by Bucky casually slinging his arm across the back of the bench seats and across her shoulders. She could feel the strength and warmth in his arm and it made her almost melt._

 _"I'm leaving. I'm going to a basic training base with Howard. He's going to help develop weapons for the army. He wants me to go with him and help him. I said yes." There was silence for a moment before Steve gave her a small smile._

 _Emily looked at Bucky and saw a slightly far away look cross his face. It only lasted a moment before he smiled at her._

 _"I'll miss you. But I'll see you when you get back sweetheart."_

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

Emily took a deep breath despite her nerves making her feel as sick as a dog. She was informed once she was dressed that she would be fighting the soldier. She would fight even if she didn't know what the hell she was doing. She wasn't given a choice. If she refused she would be punished. If she tried fighting back she would be punished.

"Begin fräulein." Emily took a few deep breaths and tried to ready herself to fight. She had no idea where to begin. She had never been in a fight, not that she could remember, and the soldier easily had 50+ pounds on her.

"Fräulein now." Emily took a step towards the soldier. He stood rigid, watching her, waiting for her to make a move.

"Shock her." Emily let out a scream when she felt electricity shoot through her veins. She fell to her knees and felt her body shake as wave after wave of pain hit her. The shocks lasted for another minute before they let up.

"Fight him fräulein." Emily fought to stand up. She felt weak and drained. Her entire body hurt from the shocks and she swore she could feel some of her flesh burning.

"Fght me." The soldier spoke to her but he stood still. Emily took a breath and ran towards him. She threw a punch and he quickly blocked it and threw her down on her stomach. His knee was on her back and her arms were pulled behind her. She groaned and squirmed under his grip.

The soldier released her and helped her up. He once again stood in front of her and Emily once again threw a punch at him. He caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. His other hand wrapped around her waist and with ease, he picked her up.

"You throw the same punch every time. There is no strength behind you punch. You are predictable." The soldier set her down. Emily turned around and faced the soldier. Again. She blew the hair that was in her face out of her face and raised her hands. She clenched her fists in preparation for him to attack.

What emily wasn't prepared for, was for the soldier to go for her legs. He kicked once and she fell her back hitting the ground first then her head.

"You have no idea what the hell you're doing." The soldier held out his hand and yanked Emily up to her feet.

"I know. I can't fight. I have no idea how to fight." Emily felt defeated. She felt weak and pathetic compared to the winter soldier. He was a fighter. He was strong and could get things done. She could not.

"I'll teach you. We're supposed to help each other. I will teach you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

This chapter is not my favourite. But oh well. Hope you like it and how you review'

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Sr1824

Thanks to the followers so far:

Ec1aire

Pint-sized She-Bear

XxlesXx

funwithstark

paddyfoot92

samantalu

PettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

Sr1824

AstroStarr

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	6. Chapter 6

Stand By You

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _Emily finished writing her letter to Bucky and sealed it and placed a stamp on the corner. She had been writing to him for a few weeks while she had been here and he had been writing back. She had talked about how things were on the base, her thoughts about working with her brother for so long and of course, the annoyance of the men here who hadn't seen many woman for a while._

 _Mostly she talked about how much she had missed him and Steve. Steve was quickly turning out to be one of her closest friends. She trusted him with anything and everything. He was like another brother._

 _Bucky. Bucky was turning out to be her best friend. She loved everything about him. Everything from the way he laughed to the way his eyes lit up when he found something exciting. He made her laugh. Bucky made her feel important. He made her feel like she was more than just howard Starks sister._

 _He was such a charming man and Emily knew that he was a flirt. Especially from what Steve had told her. It didn't surprise her because Bucky was one of the most attractive, charming men she has ever met_

 _"You know he's different with you." That's all Emily needed to hear._

 _"Can you take these to Howard? These are the designs he wanted." Emily nodded as one of the scientists handed her a few folders with Howard's name written on them, as well as a number._

 _"Of course." Emily smiled and walked out of the building she was in and started her trek to the other side of the base where she knew Howard would be at this time. While she was walking she saw different men going through different stages of their basic training. One group in particular caught her eyes._

 _"At ease men. Break for lunch and we'll be back in an hour." Emily watched as the men saluted their Colonel and started in different directions._

 _"Hello Emily!" Emily juggled the files in her arms and waved as one of the soldiers jogged over to her._

 _"Bonjour Pierre." Emily received a smile in return as the soldier came to a stop in front of her._

 _"Bonjour. I see you're off to help Howard again." Emily smiled and nodded. She quickly looked around and slipped an envelope out inbetween the bottom two files. She held it out him and he took it quickly, shoving it in his jacket._

 _"Thank you Emily. I have been expecting a letter from my sweetheart back at home. She's expecting our baby any day now and I can't wait to meet the little one." Emily found it a little hard to understand what he was saying through his accent._

 _Even though he was born and raised in America, he still had a thick French accent he picked up from his parents and relatives. They had come to America months before he was born._

 _"I'm so very happy for you Pierre. I'm glad I could help by getting the letters for you. I know how long the process can be when they start handing mail out." Pierre gave a nod and Emily shifted the weight from one foot to another._

 _"They're bringing in some new recruits today. They arrive later this afternoon." Emily's thought drifted to Bucky. In the last letter she had gotten from him, it had said that he was going to enlist. She knew they would accept him. Why wouldn't they? Now she just wondered where they would send him._

 _"I wish I could talk more, but I really have to go. All the best to you and your wife Pierre." Emily gave him a smil and kept walking towards one of the last buildings in the base. It housed a lot of weapons and it was also where Howard designed new ones. Her destination meant that she had to walk from the science building, across the field where some of the basic training was held, past the barracks until she hit the edge of the camp. Quite a long walk in heels._

 _"Howard! I have your designs!" Emily walked into the building and down a flight of stairs to the bottom floor. There Howard was waiting for her, hunched over a small desk, looking over schematics for a type of gun._

 _"Put them on the table would you?" Emily put them on the adjacent table and then turned, leaning against the edge._

 _"There's new recruits coming today. I wonder if Bucky is one of them." Without him looking up, or at her, Howard replied with a clipped tone._

 _"There's a lotta bases in the states, Em. He could be anywhere in the country." Emily frowned and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"I know that Howard. I'm just saying Bucky could be coming here." This time Howard did stop what he was doing. He stood up and turned to look at her._

 _His jacket was off and slung over the chair that was pushed against the wall. His shirt was untucked and his hair wasn't nearly as neat as it usually was. She also saw bags under his eyes and a deep set frown in place of his usual smirk._

 _"Why do you wanna get involved with a soldier, Em? Why can't you be interested in someone else? You don't need to be in love with someone who may not come back." Emily knew he was worried for her. She knew he was just being an overprotective brother, but she couldn't help but get a little pissed off._

 _"Bucky isn't just a soldier Howard. And who cares if he's a soldier. There are women all over the states who have their best men fighting in this damn war. They stay and they have faith that their men will come back to them. I find it damn honourable that Bucky is fighting in the war." Emily finished her tirade and Howard held up his hands in defence._

 _"I'm sorry Em. I just don't want you to go through that. I love you and I want what's best for you."_

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

It was a few weeks later that Emily was supposed to go on her first mission with the soldier. She was nervous as hell and glittery the entire time she was getting ready. She had trained every day with the soldier and she had increased her skills in fighting as well as gained some matter of control over her...powers.

She still hadn't had full control over them and she still hated using them. But she wasn't given much of a choice. Hydra had wanted her to have control over her and her power to exploit them. If she refused she was punished. If she fought back she was punished. She felt like if she even stepped out of line, she was punished.

"Focus Emily. Focus." She grabbed what little weapons she was allowed to carry and shoved them into her little utility belt. She pulled gloves on her hands and her hood up. She stood up and left the little room she was in and was met half by the soldier.

"Remember fräulein. Keep him focused and on his mission. Soldier, your mission. No survivors." The soldier grabbed the file, read it and then handed it to Emily. Emily opened it and scanned it over before shutting it. She felt her blood run cold. She couldn't believe what he was about to do. Couldn't believe what she was supposed to help achieve.

"Let's go." She followed the soldier and didn't say a word until they had left the buildings and were being taken to the site of their 'mission'.

"He has a wife. And a child! This is wrong! You're going to kill a woman and a baby?!" The soldier didn't say a word. He got into the vehicle that was awaiting them and kept his eyes forward.

Emily stood on the outside. She stared at the soldier wondering how the hell she was going to do this. She couldn't keep him motivated. She couldn't believe he was about to kill a woman and a baby.

"Get in. I said get in!" Emily felt the butt of a gun hit her in the back and she fell into the side of the car.

"Get in!" Emily saw the soldier look at her then turn away. She reluctantly got into the vehicle and looked over at the soldier.

She was having a clear moral dilemma and he looked fine. He acted like this never bothered him. She didn't understand what the hell they had done to him to turn him from a man to a ruthless, emotionless soldier. Even if she hadn't known him long, she could tell that he used to be a good man. She could just see it.

"We're here." Emily watches the soldier get out and then she got out. She hated the idea of what she was going to do.

"You have 10 minutes." The Hydra agent or soldier or whoever the hell he was handed the winter soldier a weapon and then handed Emily a knife. Emily took the knife with a shaky hand and held it in her hand, dropping it twice.

"Emily let's go." Each step she took following the soldier made her sick to her stomach. As she got closer to the house where the 'threat' was Emily felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She couldn't believe that Hydra was making her and him do this.

"Please don't do this. He has a wife and a baby. Please." Her pleasing landed on deaf ears. She could only watch in horror as the soldier kicked down the door and walked in. She stood there in shock as the screaming began.

She stood outside the door and when she heard a bang, she fell to her knees. She covered her ears with her hands and screamed along with the wife. She felt tears streaming down her face. She could feel her heart breaking for that family. What the soldier was doing...

"Emily." She looked up once she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the soldier standing there, blood on his clothes. She turned her head and started heaving.

She threw up 3 times before she had nothing left to throw up. Soon there was just the sound of dry-heaving. She felt all her energy taken from her as she finally stoped dr-heaving. She was still sobbing as she thought of that little baby, that little innocent life. The baby didn't know any better. It didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Emily..." she stood up and started attacking the soldier. She was throwing punches and kicks. She was taking all her anger and aggression out on him.

"You fucking monster! You fucking disgust me! There was a bay! An innocent little baby! You killed..." Emily stopped her attacking and started heaving again. Nothing but stomach acid came up. It burned her throat but she deserved it.

"Let's go soldier." Emily felt herself being picked up and she kicked and screamed. She continued to fight until the soldier set her on her feet. She swung her fist at him and he caught it and spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side.

"I left the baby alive. Now stop attacking me. You'll be punished. You'll be beaten and shocked." Emily stopped fighting at the soldiers deep voice in her ear. She saved the baby? She saved the baby's life?

"Y-you saved the baby?" The winter soldier said nothing more. He let her go and walked over to the car where the agent was waiting. Emily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and followed behind, slowly dragging her feet.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

So...new chapter! Long chapter! Hope you like it and hope you review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

Ec1aire

NorthwesternBaby

Pint-sized She-Bear

PrettyMusic

Sherlock89

TheFireInHerEyes

XxlesXx

funwithstark

paddyfoot92

samantalu

serenakuchiki

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

AstroStarr

CrazyAboutLove

NorthwesternBaby

Sr1824

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	7. Chapter 7

Stand By You

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you

 _-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

 _Emily packed up the most of her bags as the last few of her days at the base were wuickly coming to an end. She would go back to New York for a while and then she would come back when Howard came back._

 _"Hello Emily." Emily looked_ _up from her packing and smiled at the group of nurses that were walking by. They all had their uniforms on and their makeup perfected. They were carrying some charts and Emily knew that from the way they looked, they were going to work, not from it._

 _"Hello Amelia, Clara, Florence." Emily shut her bags and walked around her bed to the entrance of the bunks she was staying in. They gave her a smile and then looked at each other, before fgiggling._

 _"There's a handsome soldier calling on you. He's been asking for you all morning. Quite the looker." Amelia winked at her and motioned for the rest of the nurses to follow her and they walked towards the medical centre._

 _"Where is..." Emily frowned when they didn't answer but quickly shrugged it off. She would find this so called soldier that was looking for her._

 _She started walking towards the area where most of the men did their basic training excersizes that didn't involve weapons._

 _"Hey doll! Come find me later I got something you'll wanna see!" Emily felt her cheeks flush with colour and she kept her head down and kept walking. She tried to ignore it as best as she could. She was used to the cat-calling by now. There really weren't a large number of women on the base and those that were on the base, quite enjoed the attention._

 _"Don't worry about them. They're all idiots." Emily jumped and looked up at the man who spoke to her an got a large smile on her face. Bucky was standing before her, in his army greens, smiling charmingly at her._

 _"Bucky!" Emily squealed and threw her arms around his neck and laughed when he picked her up and spun her around._

 _"Hello sweetheart. I missed you." Emily got set back down on her feet. She smiled up at Bucky and pulled him in for another hug._

 _"I mised you too. I would ask what you're doing here but clearly you signed up for the army." Her smile faltered when she thought of how much danger he would be in. She couldn't lose Bucky and even the thought of it alone made her feel sick. She hadn't known Bucky long, but the time that she did know him, made him very special to her._

 _"Hey, don't worry sweetheart. I'm a big, strong man. I gotta come back to my girl." Emily smiled again and give him another hug. He called her his girl. She was his girl._

 _"How long will you be here?" She knew that he would be here for as long as it took to complete basic training and then he wuld get his orders. She would go anywhere Howard went._

 _"This is one of my last few days before I go back to New York. I actually have to go and meet Howard to go over some things." Despite the looks she would get, Emily leaned up and kissed Bucky's cheek, earning some wolf whistles from the men who were in the area._

 _"I will see you later Bucky." She gave him a smile and one last hug and then continued on her way to find Howard._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Even after coming back from the mission, the winter soldier barely said anything to Emily. She wasn't in the mood to talk much either She still felt sick to her stomach and everytime she closed her eyes she would hear the mother screaming for her dead husband moments before all screaming stopped.

"Emily..." He finally spoke to her once they were back in their room. Emily had collapsed on her bed and moved as far away from the soldier as she possibly could.

"Have you no morals? No sense of right and wrong?" Emily whispered to him, but she felt like maybe she was speaking to herself. She couldn't have had any morals or sense of right and wrong if she had been there and hadn't fought harder tostp him. Why didn't she try harder?

"Emily..." The soldier spoke quietly and Emily briefly turned her head to glance at him and then turned away. She couldn't look at him.

"I had to do it. I had no choice. They were my mission." Emily felt bile creep up in her throat and it made her eyes water and her throat sting.

"They were my mission. You remember what happens when I fail my missions. You get punished." The soldier was now standing beside her bed. She turned over and looked up at him. He still looked stoic and cruel and cold-hearted. But there was some level of vulnerability there.

"I get punished because you failed your mission. I would rather get punished than let innocent people suffer." The sodier grit his teeth and clenched both his metal and his flesh hand.

"Well I'm not. Like it or not, accept it or not, you are my weakness. God knows why I feel every fibre of my being screaming to make sure you are safe. I have a need to protect you and they are exposing that. They know that if I fail, you get punished and then you suffer." Emily laid on her bed in silence. She had no idea what to say.

"I recognize you. I have memories of you locked deep in my mind that they can't destroy. I don't have many but I do recognize your brown hair and green eyes. I know your name is Emily. Even when they try and strip every memory possible, I still recognize you. You are my weakness because I think in whatever past I had or I had come from, I loved you."

Emily blinked once, twice and then she leaned over the bed and threw up. What little water she had, then bile turned to dry heaving.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it! Hope you review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

Ec1aire

NorthwesternBaby

Pint-sized She-Bear

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

XxlesXx

duvainel89

funwithstark

paddyfoot92

samantalu

serenakuchiki

Thanks to everyone who added this to thier favourites so far:

AstroStarr

CrazyAboutLove

NorthwesternBaby

PrettyMusic

Sr1824

TheFireInHerEyes


End file.
